Animagus issues
by hogwartsRULEZ
Summary: In this story Ron and Harry are shocked to see Hermione's animagus issues. A pleasant little suprise for them!
1. Whiskers or Fire Whiskey?

I don't own anything JSYK!

'OI, Ginny!' called Ron.

'What's up Ron?' she questioned her brother irritably.

'Where's Hermione?' He asked.

'Um well uh she's around' Ginny answered lamely.

'Oh please Gin I lived with you all my life I know when your lying' Ron said smugly.

'She really didn't want me to tell you' Ginny said nervously.

Harry and Ron sat up straight they were the golden trio if they couldn't trust each other with secrets who could? Harry's eyes showed a hint of alarm but mostly suspicion,

'Is she in danger?' Harry asked.

'Is she in trouble?' Ron asked.

Realization hit Ron like a stack of bricks.

'Is she with KRUM' Ron asked anger growing inside of him.

'No, no and NO she is fine – sort of' Ginny answered calmly.

'ok I will tell you but you cant tell anyone got it?'

'Got it!' the boys answered in unison.

'Hermione's been practicing animagus magic, So that means even brilliant witches like Hermione botch it up, and let's just say she really botched this try up, she's fine she's not hurt but she's stuck like that for awhile until Madam Pomfrey can find a cure.' Ginny explained.

'What's her animagus?'

'Can we see her?'

'Is it hideous?'

'What does she look like?'

Questions were flooding Ginny so fast she almost drowned in them, though she could not help but smile at they're care for Hermione. So she tried to answer as many as possible.

'Her animagus is a cat'

'You can not see her'

'She is incredibly beautiful'

'and she looks like a sort of cat woman kind of thing, Damn! sorry you guys I gotta go Snape will kill me if I am late again bye guys!' Ginny ran out of the room to potions however Harry and Ron had free period so they decided to see Hermione with the invisibility cloak.

'You thinking what I'm thinking Harrry? –Harry's face was blank and Ron sighed at his friend's ignorance- 'OK –he continued- we use the invisibility cloak and sneak up to the girls dormitory to find Cat lady ok? Ron said.

'that's brilliant Ron! Who knew you were devious?' joked harry.

'Well Fred and George are my brothers so I got some of 'em in me I guess' Ron shrugged.

'Ok I'll go get my cloak' said Harry 'You wait down here' he finished.

A few minutes later harry came down.

'Ron we have to kinda squat 'cause your to tall' harry was laughing as he said this. His friend was like a red headed tree.

'whatever Potter at least I am not Scarhead midget' he said imitating Draco. They both laughed.

'ok let's go' Ron said.

They were already up the stairs and about to go through the door but just then Parvarti and Lavender just walked out. Ron could barely hear there girly voices when the girls were going down the stairs.

'I am so jealous P' Lavender said.

'Why L' asked Parvarti curiously.

'Because P, Hermione looks more beautiful then me, I mean did you see her ears or her tail or what about her nails I mean she was Gorgeous' Lavender whined.

Parvarti looked somewhat disappointed as well because they spent hours doing things with there hair and one day after no practice at all Hermione shows up all beautiful. She was already naturually beautiful Ron didn't even think it was possible Hermione could get anymore gorgeous. She was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts.

'a tail this should be funny' He heard Harry mutter.

Slowly they opened the door and looked around. Finally, Harry spotted her curled up in a ball at the corner of her bed. Ron walked over a petted Hermione's head. She awoke with a hiss. She got up and stretched then decided to try talking. She cleared her throat.

'Meooowwww' she gasped and threw a hand to her mouth she stood up to start pacing.

Ron and Harry laughed so hard there were tears coming out of there eyes. When Hermione stood Ron could see all of her so he decided he would 'investigate' her tail and ears. She was wearing booty shorts –sweatpants shorts not jeans- and she had on a Gryffindor quidditch player's jersey but it was much to long for her so she tied it with a hair tie and wore a tank top underneath so the bottom of the jersey was just above her bellybutton. However she had to cut a hole in her shorts for her tail to stick out. She had black whiskers and a tiny pink nose shaped like an upside-down triangle. Her ears were a dark grey. All her fingers had claws sticking out. That were SHARP and a silver color. She looked down at her feet ashamed of her appearance but truth be told Hermione had never been more beautiful even harry noticed.


	2. Communication

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ! THAT"S J.K ROWLING"S CREATION.

Hermione's POV

I was SOOOOOO embarrassed what was everyone gonna say? Ron was looking at me for a change. Still I felt ashamed of my appearance. I've never been beautiful but this is absolutely HORRIBLE! I am gonna try and talk to them. Ok here I go.

'Meooowwww' I slapped a hand to my mouth I can't believe it how will I be able to communicate I don't have thumbs so I can't write OH NOOOOOOOO! My lessons I can't write or or do anything I feel so fricking disabled! They were laughing at me now I felt bad. My BFF's were laughing, not only laughing but laughing at my looks I hissed at them and scatched their arms.

'Owwwwww Jeez Hermione you gotta admit that was pretty hilarious' Ron half whined and half stated.

'Meooow would you feel if you could barely talk to your friends?' I said

YESS! Woohoo! I could talk somewhat. At least I could communicate.

'well Hermeowwwwee you can speak a little bit' Harry said attempting to make a pun.

Ron scratched my ears. My ears went back and he laughed.

'yeah that's good but what if malfoy says something'

'oooohhhhh I forgot about that Ron scratch my ears or I'll bite your arm'

'fine how can you hold anything though you don't have thumbs and you can't speak very well so you'll botch up speaking the spells'

'whatever at least I can talk' she said.

'harry go get me some tuna I am gonna take a nap' I ordered the boy with raven hair.

'Hey freckles scratch my ears some more' I ordered the freckle faced ginger whom I was crushing on.

'freckles?'

'yeah that's your new name'

'where'd you get a Hogwarts jersey anyways?' he asked.

I woke up to the smell of tuna I was warm, really warm. I looked down to see that I was resting on ron. I was on top of him with my head on his chest, his arms were around me. I would've sqealed of joy but I didn't want to 1. wake him up 2. I realized he was drooling (classic Ron) 3. that would be pulling a lavender and I hate that bitch for kissing ron. (even though hermione's not his girlfriend yet…).

'Ewwwwww' harry walked in on the scene and groaned at the sight (harry said ew)

I jumped off ron startling him awake and pounced on harry for the TUNA AND MILK! YUMMY

'easy hermy you'll get your dinner' Harry joked.

Crookshanks waddled over and started licking hermione's arm.

'ummmmm hermy there's a crookshanks licking your arm'

'really harry I had no idea NOW GIVE ME THE TUNAAAA!'

Harry chuckled and put the open tuna can and bowl of milk on the ground. Crookshanks and Hermione lept off the bed onto the floor to get to the food. It was quite hilarious I was eating with Crooky on the ground. Ron and Harry were laughing so hard they fell on the ground. Once the tuna was gone I lept back up on the bed.

'So what are we gonna do about you Hermione, we have potions in the morning and Snape is gonna be on your case about your look' Ron asked.

'Duhh Ron I'll just tell 'im to bugger off'

Ron and Harry looked at each other and looked back at her in shock.

'Did you just say 'bugger', Hermione?'

'No ron I said I like to watch the elephants at the circus, yes I said bugger so what?'

Harry and ron walked over and hugged Hermione. Ron fake cried.

'this is the happiest moment in my life Harry, our little Hermykinz just swore!'

After more joking and talking they went to the boys' dormitory. Hermione curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

What did you think didja hate it love it? Plz no flames those are bullcrap. BUT REVIEW TO LEMME KNOW WHATCHA THINK

- hogwartsrulez


End file.
